


Our Setter

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Ever since Kitagawa, Tooru, Hajime, Akira, Tobio, and Yuutarou have always been close. But when his senpai finds out his home style, Tobio soon tells his best friends and senpais his parents.But when they get go high school they stay close. But the relationship between Hajime, Tooru, Tobio changes when they find out his home life.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 42





	Our Setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru, Hajime, Akira, Yuutarou, and Tobio in middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Ever since Tobio's father has passed, his mother has became abusive. But his mother finds another guy and have Tobio live in a single room apartment by himself and sends him money every week. It hurts Tobio because every time his mother comes over, she would hit him. But he tries to stay strong and focus on school and volleyball. Volleyball is when he meets four people that are the most important people in his life. It all starts with Akira during class one day. Tobio is sitting in class when Akira taps his back so Tobio turns around to face him. 

"Hi, I'm Akira, what's your name?" Akira asks. 

"Hi, I'm Tobio," Tobio says. 

"Nice to meet you, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Akira asks. 

"If it's not to much trouble," Tobio says. 

"It's the people I hang out with in volleyball so trust me they do like you," Akira says smiling. 

Tobio smiles back and that is how Tobio became close to his senpais and his best friends. But he still haven't told them about home life. But he does appreciate all the help that they are willing to give him. Which leads to the present and doing homework with Yuutarou. 

"I still don't get this," Tobio whines as he rolls onto his back. 

"Hajime coming when he get a chance to help us so don't stress yourself," Yuutarou says with a small smile. 

* * *

When Akira first met Tobio, he saw this shy kid who look like he needed protection. But when he starts talking to the kid, they became best friends. Since they have the same class, he makes sure that no one touches him. Even in volleyball, he makes sure no touches Tobio much to Tooru dismay. 

"Akira you cannot hog Tobio-chan to yourself," Tooru says stomping his foot. 

"I'm not, see Yuutarou has him," Akira says. 

"Yeah because you only trust him with him," Tooru says crossing his arms. 

"Now that is not true," Akira says crossing his arms. 

"Yes it is," Tooru says with a pout. 

"Fine, then Tobio can hang out with you, but if you hurt him, I will go after you," Akira says. 

"Fine," Tooru says defensively. 

They walk to where Yuutarou and Tobio is sitting at talking. 

"Hey Yuu, Tooru wanna practice with Tobio," Akira says. 

"Okay, can we finish his homework first? We was waiting for Hajime to help us on a question, unless Tooru knows math better," Yuutarou says. 

"He does," Hajime says as he walks up to them. 

Tooru sits down beside Tobio and helps Tobio with the questions he needs help with. Once they finish they go to the court to start practice.

* * *

Ever since Tooru has met Tobio, he's have wanted to protect him like Akira. When the young boy came up to him one day, he couldn't help but teach him everything he wants which leads to now. 

"Here, not that low," Tooru says as he stands behind Tobio and guides his arms and hands where they need to be. 

"Oh, okay, thank you senpai," Tobio says with a smile. 

Tooru smiles back and continue to tell Tobio how to move his body to make powerful. As Tooru watch Tobio practice his serves his thinks about how he just wants to wrap Tobio into his arms and never let him go. He's knock out of his thoughts when Tobio tugs on his jacket. 

"Can I set for you?" Tobio asks quietly. 

"Of course come on," Tooru says smiling as he drags Tobio to the net. 

Yuutarou comes over and throws the ball to Tobio and Tobio would set for Tooru who spikes the balls perfectly. 

"Damn, Tobs, is really good at setting," Akira says. 

"He is," Hajime says agreeing. 

"Hey I wanna spike Tobio's balls next," Yuutarou says. 

"Okay let me hit a few more than we'll trade off," Tooru says.

* * *

Like Akira, when Yuutarou first meets Tobio, he wanted to protect him. So with Akira, they protect Tobio and becomes Tobio's best friends. Everyday in practice, they make sure that Tobio and Yuutarou have time to practice together. Which leads to present with him watching Tobio practice with Tooru. 

"Okay Yuutarou, it's your turn," Tooru says walking towards him. 

"Okay," Yuutarou says as he walks to where Tooru was standing. 

This time Akira throws the ball to Tobio. Tobio sets the ball to Yuutarou who hits the ball perfectly. 

"How was that?" Tobio asks shyly. 

"That was perfect, can you set me some more like that?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Of course I can," Tobio says happily. 

Yuutarou smiles at Tobio's cuteness and gets prepared for the next set. All the sets are sent perfectly and Yuutarou can't stop smiling. 

"Not fair, I wanna hit those spikes," Akira whines. 

"After this ball, it's Hajime's turn since I sent you some before practice but tomorrow I'll sent you sets like the ones I'm sending to Yuutarou," Tobio says with a smile. 

"Great," Akira says smiling. 

Tobio sends Yuutarou his last ball and he hits it perfectly. 

"Hajime it's your turn," Tobio says happily.

* * *

Like the others, Hajime has always have the urge to protect Tobio from everything. He also has a feeling that Tobio's home stlye isn't that good. He doesn't know why he has that feeling but deep down, he feels like there's something wrong. But he keeps his thoughts to himself and continue to come close to Tobio. He also practices with Tobio everyday at practice which leads to him now, hitting his last spike. Once practice is over, Hajime catches up with Tobio at the gate. 

"Hey can I walk you home?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah, thank you Iwaizumi-Senpai," Tobio says happily. 

"Hey you can just call me Hajime," Hajime says blushing.

"Haji," Tobio says. 

"That works too," Hajime says smiling. 

Tobio smiles back and leads Hajime to his house. When they enter the house, Hajime's feeling is confirmed. 

"Can I tell you something?" Tobio asks shyly. 

"Of course," Hajime says sitting Tobio down on the couch and sits beside Tobio. 

Tobio tells Hajime everything about his family and home stlye. By the end, Tobio is crying into Hajime's chest scared out of his mind. 

"Hey, I got clothes from when I slept over at Tooru's last night, so how about I just spend the night here and tomorrow we talk more okay?" Hajime asks sweetly. 

"Please," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Of course," Hajime says kissing Tobio's head. 


End file.
